fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alezand Hueson
Summary Alezand Hueson is a Justiciar for the County of Brigary and current competitor in Chaos Theory Tournament. He was taken from Timeline-731, a world where advanced technology found its way into the beginning of the dark ages of humanity. He is one of the most overwhelmingly powerful competitors in the tournament, and one of the smartest. Appearance and Personality Alezand wears common Justiciar attire, with a large hat and plated coat. Beneath his coat is his power armor, and a scarf that hides most of his face. He towers over most opponents, and his steely white eyes burn holes into opponents. Alezand speaks in a semi-archaic speak pattern, as is common in his world. Frequently he can be heard mumbling to himself as he roams, which adds to the mystique of him being the “Beast of Malisons”, a cursed man who can destroy all opponents. However, to those he deems good, he can be surprisingly kind, if still aloof. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Alezand Hueson Origin: Timeline-731 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Ala, County of Brigary Weight: 332 Ibs. Height: 7’0” Likes: Order at all costs, Hunting, Brandy, Veal Dislikes: Crime, Other Counties, Deofóls Eye Color: White Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Hunting, be it criminals or animals Values: The order of the County of Brigary Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: The County of Brigary Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Higher than Heaven - Powerwolf Combat Statistics 5-B: '''Alezand is exceptionally powerful, even for a Justiciar, and he has abilities that he makes full use of when he has a target. '''Powers and Abilities: * Supernatural Condition - Even without his armor, Alezand can withstand massive damage, as well as being incredibly fast and strong. * Curse Empowerment - Alezand is the Beast of Malisons, meaning he is a cursed human with terrifying abilities. ** Earthquake Generation - Alezand can generate earthquakes by cursing the ground. ** Storm Manipulation - By cursing the sky with an invocation, Alezand can create massive storms and control their effects. ** Explosion Inducement - By cursing certain points, Alezand can create explosions. He can even do this to gases, allowing him to cause explosions anywhere. * God’s Breath - Alezand, like all other Justiciars can wield “God’s Breath”, holy fire that can completely wipe souls from existence. ** God’s Hand - By applying concentrated God’s Breath to a body, Alezand can wipe creatures from existence. ** God’s Subjects - Alezand can also create portals of God’s Breath, which allows for fiery angels to come into the physical plane and attack his foes. Attack Potency: Planet Level. Small Star Level with armor. Speed: Subsonic+. Hypersonic with armor. Lifting Strength: Class P. Striking Strength: Continent Class. Durability: Planet Level. Small Star Level with armor. Stamina: Unlimited (Due to his physiology, he never tires). Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with Weaponry and Powers. Standard Equipment: Lightning Gun with bayonet, hand-held bombard. Intelligence: Above Average Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Other-Force Attacks - Like all other users of God’s Breath or Diabolic Force, Alezand has no protection from Other-Force attacks. * Psychic Attacks - Psychic attacks are also damaging to Alezand, although a large amount is needed to kill him. Feats: Dragged through a Diabolic Portal, which is about the temperature of the sun, survived grenade explosions directly on his face with no consequences, had his throat torn out, had his veins torn out of his body by Deofóls, frequently slams into the core of the Earth, destroyed an entire county with a storm (about the size of two New York Cities). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Terra Infernum - Alezand will create a hole going into a planet’s core, then pull his victim all the way to the bottom. Explosion Hell - Alezand will either launch several bombs or create several explosions, all directed at one target. Tempest - Azeland will create a storm that has elemental effects focus on a target. Shock and Stab - Alezand will stab opponents with his lightning gun, then unleash electricity through them. God’s Hand - Alezand will use God’s Breath to smite opponents. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Electricity Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Villainous Vulture Characters